


Safe

by raes_ramblings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raes_ramblings/pseuds/raes_ramblings
Summary: The intense ringing in your ears had finally overpowered the actual noise from your surroundings. Whether it was from your panic or the silence from the supposedly soundproofed rooms, you didn’t know- but did it matter? Either way the effect was the same: piercing pain in your head and an inability to focus. Your senses were entirely canceled out by that incessant ringing. You’d only been trapped in Hope’s Peak for one day, and it was already breaking you.That’s why you didn’t even realize that your boyfriend was talking to you until he sat beside you, resting his hand gently on your shoulder. Turning your head, your gaze met with his cerulean eyes. Byakuya was sitting beside you on the edge of the bed. Since you’d zoned out he’d hung up his coat and slipped off his shoes and tie, before loosening his collar and pushing up his sleeves. But you hadn’t moved an inch.
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Safe

The intense ringing in your ears had finally overpowered the actual noise from your surroundings. Whether it was from your panic or the silence from the supposedly soundproofed rooms, you didn’t know- but did it matter? Either way the effect was the same: piercing pain in your head and an inability to focus. Your senses were entirely canceled out by that incessant _ringing_. You’d only been trapped in Hope’s Peak for one day, and it was already breaking you.

That’s why you didn’t even realize that your boyfriend was talking to you until he sat beside you, resting his hand gently on your shoulder. Turning your head, your gaze met with his cerulean eyes. Byakuya was sitting beside you on the edge of the bed. Since you’d zoned out he’d hung up his coat and slipped off his shoes and tie, before loosening his collar and pushing up his sleeves. But you hadn’t moved an inch.

“Did you hear what I said, love?” His familiar voice managed to cut through your haze, pulling you back to reality for a moment. He’d said something? You hadn’t heard him at all. Honestly, you’d almost forgotten that he was in the room entirely. 

You gave a weak, embarrassed laugh before shaking your head. “Oh, no, I’m sorry. I must’ve zoned out..”

“I asked if you were going to get ready for bed.”

Right, that’s what you were supposed to be doing. You’d sat down on the edge of the bed to take your shoes off. You’d spaced out before you could though, and you remained in the same clothes you were wearing all day. 

“Oh,” your own voice sounded unfamiliar as you replied, “Yeah, I was just getting up-”  
  


“You’ve been sitting there for fifteen minutes.” He didn’t mean anything by that observation, but it stung nonetheless. You’d sworn to yourself that you wouldn’t let this phase you, but now, just twelve hours later, you were already overwhelmed enough to lose chunks of time. How were you supposed to push through this killing game for the weeks, maybe months, it would take to get out of here if you couldn’t even handle one day? 

You wanted to push away that pain, that fear. You wanted to be as clear headed as Byakuya was, and promise to ruthlessly take down whatever sicko was behind this together- but you couldn’t. You couldn’t even calm down enough to give a convincing performance of someone who could. That fact was only solidified as the hot crystalline tears you hadn’t even noticed building began to slip down your cheeks.

Contrary to your current state, your boyfriend was as sharp as ever; He noticed right away.

“Hey,” he reached out for you, but you flinched away, only telling your skittish mindset even more. “Are you okay, dear?”

Keeping your face turned away from him, you shook your head. If only you could find your voice, you might’ve been able to explain it away. Desperately you wanted to keep him from seeing how scared you were already. You wanted to be brave like he was. 

“Don’t lie to me. I know you, (Name),” he paused for a moment, as if giving you time to give in before he had to continue, “and even if I didn’t, I know enough about body language to know when someone’s hiding something. You don’t even need to tell me. The tension in your shoulders, the rigidity of your movements, your refusal to face me- it speaks for you.”

Of course he’d see right through you- not that you’d put on too convincing of a front- and of course that would be enough to send you into a full on fit of sobs. Before you could even try to deny it again, a choked cry slipped from your lips and fully gave away your current state. 

A quiet but sharp inhale was heard from your boyfriend as he undeniably realized what had happened. It only took a second or two for him to reach out for you and pull you tightly into his chest. Now with you against him, he could feel how forcefully you were shaking. He could feel each sob as it shook in your chest. “Hey, (Name), don’t.. don’t cry..”

He was obviously caught off guard. It was understandable- he wasn’t the best at being a soft, comforting person, and you usually tried to keep from making him uncomfortable like that. There weren’t too many times he’d seen you break down like this. He was, as expected, out of his element here. He was trying though- there was no denying that. 

After taking a deep breath and presumably taking a moment to plan his words, he spoke again, his embrace tightening slightly. “Don’t cry, love. I know this is… unpredictable, but I’m sure we can get through this. You’re smart, and you’re strong." 

Byakuya paused for another moment and shifted you so you were in his lap. Immediately your hands found their way to his shirt, balling it in your fists as if he’d slip away if you didn’t cling to him. He wasn’t going anywhere though. In turn, he guided your head to rest securely in the crook of his neck and pull you as tightly against him as he could manage, his lips pressing a sincere kiss to your temple. 

Somehow, sitting here in his lap with his strong arms around you, you almost felt at home again. He was familiar and comforting, in a stark contrast to everything else in that God forsaken place. Even if it was just for a moment, all you could sense was the scent of his cologne, the feeling of his warm embrace, and the sound of his heartbeat, as steady and composed as ever. Even if just for a moment, you felt safe.

"No matter what happens,” Byakuya spoke again after allowing a beat of silence, “No matter what anyone else tries to do, I promise to keep you safe. I won’t let anyone lay a finger on you. I stake my family name on it.”

You believed him. Despite the imminent danger and threats that swarmed around the two of you, you fully believed that he would keep his word. Byakuya Togami had never lied to you before, and he wasn’t about to start now.


End file.
